Hollow Fang
by Nintendogeek01
Summary: Noble, frail, stupid, hated, abandoned, savage, strong, intelligent, feared, accepted. I feel nothing, I am nothing. Rated T for violence.


**Hollow Fang**

My second one-shot. Sometime after Wrath of the Lich King, but we also proceed with this story assuming Cataclysm never happens.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over any Warcraft content, I do claim the individual characters of my creation and the story itself.

…

A horse-drawn carriage clattered along a dirt path leading to an extravagant home. The path passed by these fields. The fields were being worked by large, tusked, and green-skinned trolls, clearly disgruntled and tired, but they would find no rest since the harsh whip of a human taskmaster would snap at them the moment they began to slow down.

"How did you acquire all of these savages?" Inside the carriage, a dainty human woman in a regal dress was asking an older man with strands of gray hair beginning to appear in his hair and beard.

"Ever since some adventurers destroyed what was left of that Amani Troll city they've been scattered about. I have men go out every day to find them. Powerful, strong workers." The man replied with a satisfied smile, taking a sip from his wine glass.

Their conversation went interrupted as the carriage came to a halt. The horses whinnied as a man stepped down from the carriage and opened the door. "The documents you asked me to hold sir." The man presented the gentleman with a bundle of papers.

"You're dismissed." The gentleman led the dainty lady by the hand into the front doors of the house.

Elsewhere, in the upper floors of the house, another gentleman, bald and older than the first, was speaking with a young girl sitting next to another young lady. "Miss Cecilia, are you feeling any better today?

"N-n-noo-no. S-ssss-orrry." The young girl struggled to say. Cecilia was terribly small. Though she was dressed in a nice dress, what little you could see of her arms were very thin, appearing as though they would break if you touched them. Her skin was pale, her cheeks shallow, and her brown eyes without a hint of light in them. Her pale blonde hair hung loose over her face, further making her visage even more depressing to look at.

"You don't have to apologize Miss Cecilia." The gentleman gently stroked Cecilia's cheek. In response she gave a weak smile as the gentleman turned to the lady. "Mrs. Redring, the servants weren't sure so perhaps I thought you'd know when your husband might return?"

"I'm sorry Gregorio, he didn't even speak to me before he left. He truly should stay and help take care of his only daughter." Mrs. Redring sighed as she gently stroked Cecilia's head.

"Ah Gregorio, if I had known you'd be visiting I'd have hurried my business." Mr. Redring, still leading the young lady from the carriage, appeared in the doorway. "Unfortunately I must ask you wait outside for me, I have private matters to discuss with my wife."

"No trouble at all Henry." Gregorio hurried out the door, sensing the tension that hung over the air.

"B-byyyyyeee…" Cecilia moaned. Once Gregorio left the room, Henry turned to face his wife. "Julia, the divorce papers are finished."

"…" Julia was clearly saddened, but she knew this was coming, the impact wasn't as hard as it could have been. "And that is… your new wife I presume?" Julia asked with a quivering voice.

"Yes. Harriet." The young lady answered.

"Harriet my dear, could you also leave for a moment? Don't worry, Alec can tend to you." Henry said, Harriet curtsied and quietly left, closing the door behind her.

"Henry, never mind what will happen to me, but what of Cecilia? She is still your only child." Julia asked.

"My… child you say?" Henry was already flared up from that question. "Can she walk without assistance? Can she even speak?"

"No but…"

"How about read and write? Has she even learned basic arithmetic? Even though I've worked hard to acquire the best tutors!?" Henry demanded.

"Wh-wwwhh-what i-i-is wroooong?" Cecilia tried to ask sleepily.

"Henry please don't punish her!" Julia begged.

"She is no child of mine, nor shall she be my successor! Throw her to the trolls I say! The damned cannibals should be content with even a shabby piece of meat as that!" Henry bellowed.

"No!" Julia grabbed Cecilia and instantly ran out of the room crying.

"Go wherever you please! But that child is dead either way!" Henry cried.

Some days later Julia, her dress tattered and Cecilia still in her arms, saw smoke in the distance. Desperate and with nowhere else to go she staggered towards the smoke. To her dismay the only thing she saw in the distance was a small camp of trolls. She immediately turned around, only to find large green trolls looming over her with weapons in hand.

"Heh… may be we have some meat after all…" One of them sneered. They quickly seized Julia, barely giving her the chance to struggle and took her over to the camp.

"Hm… what is dis?" A smaller, older troll with a painted face asked. "Hm… dat dress… perhaps ya be wit' dem humans who been hunting us lately?" The older troll asked.

"N-n-no…" Julia quivered. "M-m-m-my husband ab-abandoned u-u-us."

"Us?" The troll paused to look at Julia. "What be dat bundle in your arms?" Julia clutched the bundled Cecilia all the tighter. "You will show me!" The warrior trolls immediately pried Cecilia from Julia's arms.

"Ow!" Cecilia squeaked. "W-w-w-who a-are y-y-y-you?" Cecilia asked.

"Bah, just some child, not even any meat on her bones." The warrior troll scoffed.

"Please! Spare her! Do what you want with me but leave Cecilia alone!" Julia screeched, trying to wrest away from the troll holding her.

"…" The old troll looked a Cecilia as the fire flickered in his eyes. "Hmmm… could be… let me see dat child."

"No!" Despite Julia's protests, Cecilia was given to the old troll. The old troll stared at Cecilia's eyes for a long while, Cecilia merely staring back.

"W-w-w-who a-are y-y-y-you?" Cecilia asked again.

"…I be Vol'akt, Witch Doctor of what remains of de Amani." The old troll answered. "Human… I make a deal wit' ya." Vol'akt began. "I can save dis girl, I can make her stronger dan ya ever hope she could be."

"Really?" Julia asked, not sure whether to be shocked or ecstatic.

"I also ensure your safety, in return…" Vol'akt's gaze shifted between Julia and Cecilia. "She belong to me."

"What…?"

"She… belong… to me." Vol'akt repeated for emphasis.

"…" Julia was instantly heartbroken to hear this. "Would I… still see her?"

"Yes, but only if I say so…"

"… please… save her."

It was several weeks later, Cecilia was laying in the dirt with a magic circle of some sort drawn around her. Torches with purple smoke were burning at six points around the circle. The smoke was wafting towards Cecilia, enveloping her before it slinked in through her mouth and nostrils. Vol'akt was observing closely.

"Hmmmm… it be most strange Cecilia." Vol'akt muttered.

"Wwwwhh-aa-what?" Cecilia asked, her thin body had not improved, the only difference between her and the girl who was brought in her mother's arms was that she was in traditional Amani clothing for women.

"Ya had voodoo inserted into your blood, hexing rituals to improve your mind, and all otha means I had, but not'ing has worked." Vol'akt said in frustration. "But no, da prophecies point to ya, I not be givin' up on ya yet." Vol'akt said, more to reassure himself than anything.

"Vol'akt!" One of Vol'akt's warriors came into the tent bowing. "Dat human woman be makin' too much noise! She be demandin' to see da girl."

"Bah, de ritual be finished anyways, it be fine." Vol'akt scowled. "I be needin' to prepare da next one."

Later that night Julia was holding Cecilia by both of her hands while Cecilia staggered in front of Julia. "Vol'akt will help you somehow. Somehow my angel."

"…" Cecilia just stared blankly ahead.

"HAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"What?" Julia looked to her side. Far to her left, a large, a humanoid wolf-like creature leered at her and Ceclia. It crouched low on its clawed hands before leaping towards Julia. "No!"

"Groar!" The worgen lunged towards Julia.

"Protect da child!" A nearby troll warrior shouted, tackling the worgen in the side. Julia picked up Cecilia and began running. After tumbling in the dirt for a while, the worgen stood above the troll warrior, a chunk of flesh from his chest in its bloody jaws.

"Haaaaaarooooooooo!!!" All of the nearby warriors were now desperately trying to stop the worgen, obsessed with the unique smell coming from Cecilia. It dodged spears, eviscerated warriors, and was quickly closing in on Julia.

"Ah!" Julia fell to the ground and dropped Ceclia.

"Groar!" The worgen bit on Cecilia's leg.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Cecilia cried.

"Leave her alone!" Julia smacked the worgen on its nose. It let go of Cecilia's leg, but immediately dug its claws into Julia's chest and its fangs into her neck.

"RAH!" A troll quickly leaped in, kicked the worgen off of Julia and rapidly stabbed it with knives before piercing it deep in the stomach. The worgen, finally fell dead.

"Good work Alarion." Vol'akt said. "Almost a pity da woman did not survive."

"Bad news Vol'akt." Alarion said as he stooped over the unconscious Cecilia, her body writhing involuntarily. "Da girl could die if she not be treated soon."

"Bring her to my tent immediately! She must not die!"

Nearly thirty years later, a young human woman, appearing only to be in her late teens, early twenties was standing alone. Though slender, her legs and arms had a certain amount of muscle, her hair was stark white, her eyes were goldenrod, though her hair was brushed over her left eye. She stood barefoot in the middle of a forest, with a leather Amani tunic covering her body. Her face was expressionless.

"Begin." Alarion's voice said from a nearby tree. A bunch of raptors were released and all of them lunged at the woman. She twirled around and kicked one in the side of the head, jumped off of her other leg and slammed her elbow onto the head of another raptor as she flipped over it, instantly knocking those two to the ground.

"…" As she landed she ducked and vanished before three raptors convened on her previous location. As the three raptors looked around stupefied, claw marks suddenly appeared in the neck of one of the raptors before more claw marks carved themselves into its body. The woman appeared again, the only thing that had changed about her was her hands covered in shaggy white hair and blood dripping from her claws.

"Good, not wasting any more effort than needed… if you even need that much." Alarion chuckled.

"Roar!" The remaining seven raptors, including the two she knocked to the ground earlier, roared and lunged for the still expressionless woman. The woman's legs and forearms soon became covered in the same white fur as her toes changed to claws. With even greater agility and strength she dodged and tore through three raptors at once. She spun and threw knives at the remaining raptors.

"It is finished." The woman said emotionlessly. Her head stretched and contorted until it resembled a wolf's head, and the remainder of her body became covered in white fur. In the next ten seconds, any raptors that were still alive were ripped to bloody shreds. The woman quickly changed back to normal, save for her blood drenched left hand, which she expressionlessly licked.

"Well done Cecilia, you have exceeded all of our expectations." Alarion told her with a great deal of pride. "I have nothin' left to teach ya."

"…" Cecilia's hand returned to normal now, though her emotionless face remained unchanged. "Alarion, someone is approaching from the direction of the camp." She matter-of-factly stated.

"Hm?" Alarion turned to find another troll approaching. "What you want?"

"Vol'akt wants to see Cecilia now… I tink dis be it for him." The troll said gravely.

"Understood." Cecilia began walking in the direction the troll came from with Alarion behind her.

"Ah… Cecilia, come closa'…" Vol'akt was laying underneath a leather blanket inside a tent. Cecilia approached and kneeled at Vol'akt's side. "To tink… dat worgen bite would make all da rituals and voodoo awaken at once… a miracle ya survived ya know."

"You are dying correct?" Cecilia asked, without one hint of emotion in her voice.

"Ya… I know ya don't believe in da prophecies, but I leave our broken tribe to you now…" Vol'akt coughed. "Give… give me… dat knife." He told Cecilia. She did as instructed and gave him the knife. He trembled as he cut the palm of his left hand and then handed the knife to Cecilia.

"This is illogical." Cecilia said as she nonetheless cut her own left hand, not batting an eye as she did so.

"But it mean someting to da tribe." They clutched their left hands together. "Heh… I mean noting to ya anymore… but I still… be proud… of ya…" Vol'akt finally collapsed, and Cecilia pulled the blanket over Vol'akt's head. She looked at her left hand, the cut in it disappearing rapidly. She stood up, turned towards the mournful Alarion.

"Alarion."

"Yes?" Alarion kneeled to Cecilia.

"We have work to do."

It was three weeks later inside of the Redring estate.

"I don't care if no one has seen him! I told you to find my son Alec!" Henry bellowed. He was clearly older, his hair was entirely gray now, and the wrinkles in his face were more apparent.

"Right away sir." Alec said. Alec was about the average height of a human being, though more muscular than average, twin daggers rested at his sides. He turned and walked out of the room. Henry slumped behind his desk right as another servant came in bearing some documents.

"I'm sorry sir but a lady just outside the door told me to give you these."

"A lady?" Henry took the papers, opened them, only after a brief glance his jaw dropped. "I-impossible… show her in immediately!"

"Right away." The servant left. Several minutes later, a woman in a black dress, black silk gloves, white hair and goldenrod eyes walked in, expressionlessly looking at Henry. The servant bowed and left.

"Henry Redring. It has been several years." Cecilia said in a monotonous voice.

"…" Henry quivered but maintained a strong face. "I thought you were dead. And where did you learn to speak? Shouldn't you be older as well?"

"I age slowly, and wondering how I am able to speak and walk is illogical Henry." Cecilia replied. "I am here to tell you that this estate belongs to me as your only heir."

"Pah! You may be able to speak but apparently you are no smarter!" Henry scoffed. "I have had a son with my belated second wife. He shall be my heir!"

"Harriet Redring, died five years ago from an incurable disease." Cecilia began.

"Why state the obvious?"

"Harrison Redring left the estate two weeks ago with a single attendant." She continued.

"Yes, your half-brother was going to Stormwind to attend to some business in my stead."

"While passing through the Hillsbrad region, his wagon was attacked, and he was found dead with claw and teeth marks all over his body." Cecilia said, looking at Henry now.

"What!?" This news came as a huge blow to Henry. He would not have much time to grieve however. Shouts were heard from outside. He turned to the window to find his troll slaves stabbing or capturing their human taskmasters, along with a few trolls that Henry didn't recognize.

"While your son was attacked, Amani Trolls snuck into your estate, supplied concealable weapons to the slaves, and divulged a plan to capture as many human workers as possible." As she said this, her right hand glove began to rip as white fur appeared through the rips and claws tore out of the fingers, her teeth also sharpening into fangs.

"…" Henry shivered uncontrollably as he turned to face Cecilia. "Y-y-y-you killed him didn't you? Didn't you!?" He shouted, his voice trembling with fear. "Y-you must have known! H-how could you? H-h-he was your half-brother!"

"I needed to acquire your land Henry." Cecilia said emotionlessly. "His death was logical."

"…R…raaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Desperate for his own life Henry pulled out a concealed knife and stabbed Cecilia in the stomach.

"Illogical, Henry." She said. Her right hand protruding out of his backside, and Henry's bloody heart in her grasp.

"…" Henry fell to the floor dead and bleeding profusely. Cecilia standing over his corpse unflinching. The wound in her stomach was bleeding heavily as well, but it was healing nonetheless. Soon white fur enveloped her body.

"We captured as many as possible…" Alarion told Cecilia, now back in her human form and wiping off a small bit of blood on her lips. "But a few of da untrained slaves killed a few of dem." Alarion himself had numerous wounds, but they were properly bandaged and he would heal quickly.

"It doesn't matter. I will now speak to the captives." Cecilia said emotionlessly. She stepped outside to look at the humans, most of them tied up and on their knees, though a few were standing.

"Who are you?" Alec asked from the forefront of the captured humans.

"Ah… dat one put up a good fight, killed tree of us easily and nearly killed me." Alarion commented.

"I am Cecilia Redring." She said. This was immediately met with an outburst from most of the human captives, not understanding why she would have the same family name as their belated master. "Your master is dead, and so is his son. As such I am the sole heir to this estate." Cecilia added emotionlessly.

"… you do resemble his young daughter, but only vaguely…" Alec said.

"Amani slaves, as the current Chieftess of the Amani tribe you are welcome back to our tribe with open arms, and human captives, choose a life of servitude to me, or execution." Cecilia said, transforming and revealing her worgen form.

"What!? No way would we work underneath a monster like you!" One human that was next to Alec shouted.

"…" In the blink of an eye Cecilia's left claws tore a massive gash in the man's chest. Causing a few women and men to scream. "His choice was made." Her voice was huskier, but still emotionless. Cecilia next looked at Alec.

"…I have served the Redring family for a number of years as a guard and assassin. Like your father before you, your wish is my command." Alec said with full sincerity. Though a number of the human captives did not agree to serve Cecilia, a number chose to follow her.

As the years passed, the Redring estate maintained its fields and Cecilia competently handled any political matters that required her involvement. Underneath this guise she also organizes a band of assassins comprised of humans and trolls, and even a few of other races from the Horde and Alliance alike. Cecilia herself would lead operations involving important targets.

"Lady Cecilia, it seems Baron Surat has been hiring thieves to steal from the estate after all." Alec told Cecilia, who was practicing her knife throwing.

"Tell our spy to find out when he leaves his estate and for where." She replied as she hit a bull's-eye. "And make sure the documents in the mail get sent out today."

"Right away." Alec said with a bow.

"Cecilia, we have finally planted spies witin Quel'thalas and Undercity." Alarion told her. Both he and Alec became Cecilia's left and right hand men, supporting her with all of their power.

"Good." She replied emotionlessly.

"Excuse me my lady, a mercenary or bounty hunter has come to see you, I think it has something to do with that bounty you placed." A servant woman told her.

"Very well." Cecilia grabbed her black dress from nearby and walked outside.

"…" The human woman Cecilia saw was wearing dark gray plate armor with a few gold trimmings. She had a good figure but was still well built from what Cecilia could tell. The woman had a single-edge sword sheathed behind her back, brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her right eye was blue, but her left eye had a scar running over it, and was teal in color. The woman had a stern frown on her face.

"You wished to see me?" Cecilia asked emotionlessly.

"Your bounty." The woman whipped something out from a bag and tossed it at Cecilia. Without blinking Cecilia caught the severed head of a goblin.

"Hey! Show more respect when addressing a noble commoner!" A guard yelled at the woman. He tried to seize her, but without even turning her head the woman back-handed him and caused him to hit the ground. "Umph."

"Very good." Cecilia paid no attention to this and threw a bag of gold in the bounty hunter's direction. The bounty hunter caught the bag and scoffed.

"Good." The bounty hunter said. She closed her right eye for a moment, her left eye looked up and down at Cecilia. "Hmph." The woman turned away and walked back towards the exit to the property.

As Alec helped the guard back up to his feet, a concealed Alarion whispered to Cecilia. "Should I follow dat woman?"

"No… she noticed you." Cecilia said as she turned back to the house and entered.

A week later, late at night on a road in Elwynn Forest, an entourage of guards was walking with someone dressed in fine robes. "Uagh!" Soon knives flew into the throats of two guards.

"What?" The old gentleman shouted. A blur tore past the remaining guards and the gentleman. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" The guards all fell dead, and a chunk of flesh was missing from the gentleman's waist.

"…" A white worgen dressed in black leather with loose sleeves stood over the dying man. Cecilia recognized the man as Gregorio Surat. The same man who was kind to her as a small and pitiable child.

"…ah…ah…" The old man knew he was dying, but he nonetheless picked up a small pistol and aimed at the white worgen.

BANG

It nailed Cecilia in the right chest and lodged itself into her lung. Her face did not change expressions despite the pain. "You, cannot kill me, it seems." She drove her claws through his throat and ended Gregorio's life. As he fell to the ground, the bullet was pushed out of Cecilia's chest as her wound healed.

"Halt!" Cecilia turned to see a Stormwind Patrol with their swords and shields poised. "Who goes there?"

"…" Cecilia paused for a moment, then vanished from their sight. As the guards pondered what happened to her, Cecilia's husky and emotionless voice echoed in the night.

"Nobody."

…

Hope you liked it. Leave a review.


End file.
